Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to embedded graphite heat spreaders for 3DIC.
Discussion of Related Art
The development of 3D integrated circuits (3DIC) has allowed for the concentration of circuitry on a circuit board. 3DICs are formed by stacking two or more IC chips and electrically interconnecting the chips to function as a single integrated circuit. The 3DIC is packaged and mounted on a circuit board.
However, thermal management in a 3DIC remains challenging. Heat can build up on individual ICs in the 3DIC and not be efficiently transferred from the 3DIC. The resulting overheating of ICs and localized hot-spots can degrade the performance and lifetime of the 3DIC and, in some cases, may lead to catastrophic failure of the 3DIC.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a better system for managing heat in a 3D Integrated Circuit.